


The Darkness We Made

by LiamTheAussie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTheAussie/pseuds/LiamTheAussie
Summary: Harry and Hermione had a one nightstand, the baby Albus they gave up. In fear of their spouses. Years later, now Nash Albus Evans gets an acceptance letter, not knowing of his past. He runs away from his adopted family leaving for the 9 3/4 platform. Watch his years in Hogwarts. Which brings him to start loving someone.





	

Nash Albus Evans. That was my name, I hate my middle name, seams too old. Though that is not of the importance. What's important is my running away.

I had got an acceptance letter from a school of wizards Hogwarts. In the letter was someone named Headmistress McGonagall.

Who had said she would meet me sometime around in the daytime. My parents left the flat to go their work. I had all my clothes packed in a truck (which wasn't much). The headmistress had also included she would cover in me getting school robes, weekend clothes, school books or related things, and lastly a wand. I was curious about the later.

A knock on the door, and I instantly grabbed my trunk put my shoes on, head out the door.

A old women I asumed was the same in the letter, was smilin down at me. Something in her eyes seemed warm and kind. I was not used to that.

"Hello Mr. Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I returned a smile. "I'm ready to head off."

She waved a wand I asume. Said something I wasn't aware of yet. 

Suddenly we were in a very busy town looking area. I hadn't known the area so she had me follow her.

Having to catch up with her several times after a few hours we had my school robes, weekend clothes, school books and supplies. 

Which lead us to our last task, my wand. She led me into a store which had a odd looking man, standing behide a counter, many old wood shelves holding wooden containers.

I was in so much awe of the details of the place I had missed out on what they had discussed.

The many wentry out of view, and came back with one of those wooden containers.

"Here you go young man." He said almost like he as waiting for something.

I held the wand displayed in front of me.

A weird glowing effect happened all around me.

"The wand, the wand choose it's allegiance to you. It chose you Nash." 

The wand was a dark brown blackish color. Many details on the wand. It's had these small carvings of lines, fading out as it ran up the wood. At the end of he handle were two small bumps, like rings. 

It was brilliant.

We were last minute but the Headmistress got me to the trainstation 9 3/3. I had to run through the wall!

She left me with instructions. Aboard the bus, go into one of small sitting rooms.

She left me with gold sayin it would all make sence once I got on he train.

I was wearing black well fit jeans, along with a white thin shirt and I pocket on one of the sides of my chest.

Walking across the platform, I took notice of what seemed to be a perfect like family. Everyone else was staring at them, like they where famous, they had a tall man I asumed to be the husband, red head girl who must have been the wife. A little girl, and a taller boy.

I smiled, I felt longing, longing to have a family like that.

Next to them was another family filled with red heads. All but the older women, who had brown hair in a bun. The women kissed her daughters forehead, who eemed be around my age. They also had a boy with them.

Both families smiling fondly of each other. Giving hugs. 

I felt sorrow. Like I was at lost.

I walked past the families, one of each staring at me.

One the men on board took my trunk from me, I walked along the train, going into one of the carts.

I sat down not taking notice of the boy infront of me. 

"Hello. I'm Scorbious. Scoribious...Malfoy." He looked down.

"What's wrong?" I felt concerned or he blonde in front of me.

"My lastname." He frowned as in front I should know something.

"Sorry, I've grown up with a muggle family. I'm new to all this...Wizard stuff."

"It's a long story maybe I'll tell you sometime."

"Sounds nice, Scorpious Malfoy." I said smiling brightly.

I changed into my robes. While sitting down I fell asleep.

I awoke to horns. I blinked multiple times.

After awhile I arrived at hogwarts. Walking next to my new friend Scorpious. 

While walking down the halls while many of e other first ears I felt nervous.

They talked about he sorting hat and my stomach started to knot.

After many kids names where sorted into either, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. 

Scorpious name was called up.

"A Malfoy. DIfferent from your father. Hmm." A few seconds later."Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

Eventually my name was called. 

I slowly walked up there.

The hat was placed on my head. "Interesting, Bravery, yes...Want to prove yourself. Stubborn. Smart, yet in a other way. Will protect what's yours. Hmm...Where to put you." What like hours later., the sorting hat finally started talking "Bether be...SLYTHERIN!"

I got up and walked over.

"YOU CAN IT BY ME!" Yelled someone. I looked for the voice and found Scorpious waving his arms. I walked over to him and at down.

Suprised by the feast the popped up infront of me. Everyone started digging into he food, and so did I. When the first years wre done, they had our house leaders, lead us to our dorms.

"Be careful of the stairs. They like to move." Like he said, they did move. I wonder if anyone had gotten hurt trying to pass he stairs.

"Keep up. Everyone keep up." He would say every so often.

When we got to our house. He assigned rooms to us. Two beds a dorm. It was all very roomy, there was a fire.

Thankfully me and Scorpious shared a dorm room. The one erson I know.

"Hey Nash!" He said happily. As we entered our room.

There as a lot of stone walls, floors. Though they had rugs. There were two twin sized beds each on one side of the room. space to put our trunks at the end of e bed, and a window that was on the wall of the head of out beds, between us.

I unpacked. Layed on y bed d fell asleep. I felt like this would be a tough year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if there are many mistakes I wrote this on my phone.   
> Hoped you enjoyed


End file.
